Phantasm: Disgrace, Despair, Delight
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: 'Baik itu kau, ataupun aku, kita tidaklah sama, apa yang kau miliki dan apa yang aku miliki mungkin serupa, tapi sadarlah, keserupaan itu tidak bisa menutupi perbedaan di antara kita, itulah alasan kenapa aku memilihmu'/ Side story of Phantasm, hope you like it!


Side Story: Disgrace, Despair, Delight

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Setelah hampir sebulan, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi~

Maaf atas keterlambatan dan ketidak konsistenan saya, urusan menumpuk soal sekolah dan universitas. Side story untuk Kisah Sebuah Senja masih harus menunggu lagi, karena saya terpaksa baca arsip KSJ, soalnya agak lupa-lupa-ingat bagaimana ceritanya ketika pertengahan menuju akhir. T^T

Akhirnya daripada tambah lama bingung mau apa, saya membuat SS dari Phantasm yang belum lama ini tamat. Cerita ini terjadi setelah Konfrontasi Sains dan Sihir, dan diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Ritsu.

Singkatnya, cerita ini adalah bagaimana pandangan Ritsu sebenarnya terhadap Len dan kenapa dia berakhir membiarkan Len. Saya yakin pasti banyak yang bingung kenapa Ritsu tiba-tiba ada di akhir bersama Len dan Yuuma dengan tenangya di chapter terakhir lalu.

Langsung dimulai, cekidot~

 _~Phantasm: Disgrace, Despair, Delight~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, Namine Ritsu_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

" _Ingatan dari seseorang yang terbelenggu kebencian, membengkak dan membusuk dalam penyesalan, tapi kesadarannya telah membuka masa depan/'Cukup dengarkan aku! Semuanya akan gagal!'/'Baik itu kau, ataupun aku, kita tidaklah sama, apa yang kau miliki dan apa yang aku miliki mungkin serupa, tapi sadarlah, keserupaan itu tidak bisa menutupi perbedaan di antara kita, itulah alasan kenapa aku memilihmu'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Ritsu's POV-

* * *

Apa yang kalian pikirkan sekarang? Apakah sebuah alasan?

Untuk beberapa hal, aku sedang memikirkannya, memikirkan alasan.

"Ritsu, bantu aku mengecek penghalang, aku merasakan adanya penyusup yang melewati penghalang barusan."

"Kau yakin itu bukan ikan yang kelewat besar ukurannya? Kalau sampai iya, kau sudah tetipu untuk yang ke-20 kalinya selama dua minggu ini."

"Berisik."

Aku mendengar gerutuan Yuuma, dengan malas aku mengikuti punggungnya.

Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu di luar sana, tapi siang dan malam tetap berganti sebagaimana mestinya. Kami hidup di sudut dunia yang tidak ada yang tahu dimana letaknya, sebuah pulau yang terbuat dari sihir, dan terus begerak pula karenanya.

Apa yang kalian sebut sebagai 'Konfrontasi Besar Sains dan Sihir' baru saja berakhir, untuk kurun waktu yang lama, perang terjadi silih berganti selama peristiwa besar yang melibatkan seluruh ras tersebut. Tetapi walau itu semua sudah tidak lagi berlangsung, Manusia tetaplah serakah. Mereka mencari kekuasaan di atas nama dan gelar mereka, harta dan benda menjadi patokan dari kesenangan semata dan nyawa demi nyawa menghilang setiap harinya.

Tapi dia, yang pernah di kenal sebagai Kagamine Len— Allen Reul Enigma tetap hidup untuk membawa mereka yang bersalah menemui hukumannya.

Lalu aku, Renne Welsh, orang yang penah dikenal sebagai Namine Ritsu dan pemimpin _The True Braves_ , memiliki tujuan untuk membunuhnya apapun yang terjadi…

Baik aku dan Yuuma sama-sama diam, tidak ada dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. Hanya saja Yuuma terlihat terus memasang wajah kesal.

"Ritsu, kalau kau memang kau tidak mau ikut, seharusnya kau tidak ikut tadi."

Ucapannya menusuk.

"Bukannya kau memaksa?" Tanya ku.

"Kapan aku terlihat memaksa?"

Oke, dia _badmood_ , dia sedang mengalami puber ke-100 nya atau mungkin lebih, mengingat umurnya yang sudah kelewat tua untuk menikmati masa puber. Ini sarkasme, oke? Jangan dianggap serius.

"Kalau begitu cukup diam dan biarkan aku mengikutimu." Ucapku, tidak kalah jutek.

Aku ini perempuan, kau tahu? Kalau memang ada waktu dimana keadaan menjadi buruk karena salah satu pihak menunjukkan sikap yang kurang menyenangkan, seharusnya akulah yang menjadi pihak yang tidak senang, bukan malah dia.

Sejak kapan ada laki-laki yang suka ngambek di depan perempuan?

Yuuma berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba, semenjak aku kembali menjadi diriku setelah sihir Len sirna, dia mulai terlihat tidak senang denganku, padahal dulu dia mengikuti dengan kemauannya sendiri. Yah itu wajar sih, menerawang apa yang sudah terjadi...

"Siapa yang berkata jika tidak ada waktu bersedih dan mengikutinya agar bisa mendekati kebenaran?" Ucap Yuuma tiba-tiba.

Oke, ini terlihat sangat jelas.

Dia mengejekku.

Cukup lucu juga mengingat kalau aku pernah berkata seperti itu dan berakhir mengikuti musuh ku sendiri tanpa paksaan. Aku tidak marah ataupun kesal, tapi melihat Yuuma yang seperti ini membuatku ingin menggodanya…

Sangat ingin menggodanya…

"Hooo… Memang siapa yang cengeng dan sibuk menangisi kepegian seorang perempuan? Apalagi dia hanya seorang kloning." Ucapku sambil bersiul.

Yuuma menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya sangat, sangat, SANGAT menakutkan.

"OKE! OKE! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Ucapku sambil menjawab tatapan Yuuma yang horor dengan wajah kalut.

"Aria, aku masih ingat kecintaannya terhadap bintang, pada akhirnya aku memberikan nama Hoshino Aria untuknya..." Ucap Yuuma, seakan mengingat masa lalu.

Seakan tidak mendengar apapun, Yuuma kembali berjalan.

Ikat kepala yang terikat di lengan atasnya bergerak mengikuti gerakkan lengan Yuuma, aku masih ingat sebuah cerita dari Len, tentang berartinya ikat kepala itu untuk Yuuma.

.

.

.

Suatu malam di pulau buatan ini.

Malam pertama ketika Konfrontasi Besar Sains dan Sihir berakhir.

Yuuma terluka parah di kala itu, tubuhnya besimbah darah, luka lebam dan sayatan, matanya menghitam karena tidak pernah tidur dan tidak diberi makan, kulitnya terkelupas dimana-mana, daging bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Pertarungan terakhir melawan kekuatan Rusia benar-benar sangat keras, dan lagi, Rusia termasuk negara kejam yang akan menggunakan cara apapun untuk bisa mengambil informasi dari musuhnya.

Aku datang untuk mengambil Yuuma sebagai syarat pertukaran pada hari itu, dia disekap di ruangan kecil tanpa jendela, hanya bermodalkan meja kecil dan lampu meja yang remang. Tidak ada ventilasi, satu-satunya pintu keluar hanyalah pintu yang dilindungi oleh teknologi dan lapisan sihir kuat yang tidak mudah ditembus.

Dia sudah disekap selama lebih dari 2 minggu, sebagai jenderal besar pasukan Iblis, keberadaannya pasti sangat berharga untuk dibunuh sampai-sampai dia masih dibiarkan hidup.

Len tidak juga memberikan perintah untuk penyelamatan, karena Len tahu bahwa Yuuma tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Tapi, ketika aku melihatnya pada saat itu, mata ku sendiri tidak percaya bahwa dia masih bisa bernafas dalam keadaan hancur seperti itu. Yuuma sendiri berhasil diselamatkan ketika Len memberikan ultimatum bahwa dia akan menyerah jika Yuuma dibebaskan atau dia akan menghancurkan seluruh bumi jika tuntutannya tidak dipenuhi. Peringatan tersebut membawa banyak kontroversi, banyak pihak yang berakhir tidak ingin melepaskan Yuuma setelah mendengar betapa berharganya Yuuma bagi Len.

Perang sudah berlangsung lama, banyak nyawa melayang di antara kedua kubu yang berperang, tapi Len bersedia menghentikan neraka yang terjadi hanya dengan melepas Yuuma dari tawanan musuh… Itu jelas menuai banyak spekulasi. Tapi, akhirnya pihak Dunia menyanggupi hal tersebut dan melepas Yuuma tanpa syarat lain, Len sendiri langsung menghentikan perang dan menarik mundur semua pasukan dalam satu hari dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Ada satu hal yang begitu mengejutkan ketika aku menjemput Yuuma pada hari itu, hal yang paling mengejutkan tersebut adalah, permintaannya untuk membedah perutnya sendiri tepat ketika dia diselamatkan.

Di bagian ginjalnya yang kosong, ada ikat kepala yang selama ini dia jaga dengan nyawanya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin benda itu rusak, dia membuka luka di perutnya sendiri ketika pertarungan berlangsung, menyimpan benda itu di sana bersama dengan lapisan sihir untuk menjaganya tidak basah ataupun rusak karena cairan di dalam tubuhnya, menjahit lukanya sendiri dan memberikan sihir penyembuhan… Semua itu dia lakukan tepat ketika dia akan ditangkap.

Pada malam dimana semua itu berakhir, Aku mendapatkan kembali kendali atas diriku sendiri.

Tapi keinginan untuk tidak lagi membunuh Len sudah datang jauh sebelum saat itu. Apa yang kami bicarakan pada malam tersebut adalah sesuatu tentang diri Yuuma.

" _Bagaimana keadaan Yuuma?"_ Len bertanya padaku pada malam itu.

Di benteng besar tempat pasukan utama berkumpul, Len mengucapkan semua yang ada di pikirannya tentang Yuuma.

" _Aku menghentikan perang karena memang sudah waktunya, pembebasan Yuuma hanyalah alasan bagiku untuk menghentikan perang tanpa menarik banyak masalah lain. Jika perang berhenti tiba-tiba, sudah pasti masalah lainnya akan bermunculan dan itu akan membuat usahaku sia-sia. Tapi, dari dalam lubuk hatiku sendiri, aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan Yuuma, membiarkannya mati di negeri orang, di tanah orang lain dengan makian dari bangsa lain, itu terasa menyakitkan. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ku rasakan, aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu paham… Aku sendiri bingung tentang alasan kenapa aku menghentikan perang yang sudah merenggut banyak senyuman orang-orang dengan cara seperti ini…"_ Ucapnya perlahan, dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

" _Yuuma, setidaknya dia masih hidup. Len, jangan berkata seakan perang ini terdengar sia-sia. Setidaknya percayalah bahwa dengan berhentinya perang ini, senyuman yang lain akan mulai tumbuh dan bermekaran."_ Jawabku pada malam itu.

Len tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, tanpa aku sendiri sadari pada saat itu, aku merasa bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah aku lihat selama hidupku… Yang sepi dari senyuman dan tawa.

Seorang bocah ingusan bernama Kagamine Len sudah tumbuh dewasa dan kuat dibawah nama Allen Reul Enigma.

Bocah yang dulunya tidak tahu menahu soal dunia, kini sudah menjadi sosok bijak yang tahu apa yang terbaik bagi dunia sekitarnya, untuk orang-orang dan juga dirinya.

Tapi, dia menanggalkan senyuman itu dengan cepat setelahnya.

" _Ini sudah waktunya, Namine Ritsu… Tidak, Renne Welsh_ , _aku sudah menepati janjiku, sekarang… Aku menyerahkan jiwa ini ke dalam genggamanmu."_

Ucapannya malam itu menjadi salah satu moment yang tidak pernah bisa kulupakan.

Aku menjawabnya, dengan sebuah perkataan penuh omong kosong yang seharusnya tidak pantas untuk dikatakan orang seperti ku…

Tapi walaupun itu omong kosong, apa yang aku katakan pada saat itu adalah hal yang benar.

" _Aku, akan mengawasimu lebih lama lagi…Tetapi, Allen, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu, seseorang hanya bertanggung jawab pada satu nyawa dalam hidupnya, camkan itu."_

Itu benar, apa yang aku katakan adalah hal yang benar, tapi semua itu terdengar seperti omong kosong ketika dikatakan oleh seorang pembunuh seperti ku.

Len tidak langsung menjawab, akan tetapi, sebuah senyuman kecil menjawab semua kecemasanku.

Dia mengatakan 'Terima kasih' dengan sepenuh hati.

Pada malam itu jugalah, Len menceritakan tentang ikat kepala Yuuma, ikat kepala yang sama harganya dengan nyawa Yuuma sendiri bagi seorang Yuuma, Iblis yang dikenal dengan nama Mainyuu.

" _Kau tahu? Yuuma sudah lama jatuh ke dalam Kegilaan sebagai seorang Iblis_. _"_

Kalimat itu membuatku terkejut bukan main setelahnya, aku sendiri sudah lama mengenal Yuuma, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu fakta bahwa Yuuma sudah lama kehilangan akal sehatnya… Iblis disebut sebagai ras yang jahat karena suatu hal, pada suatu titik, seorang Iblis yang sudah mengalami tingkat depresi yang sangat membebani mentalnya akan kehilangan kewarasan, menjadi gila, dan melakukan tindakan buruk seperti merusak dan membunuh hingga akhir hidupnya.

Ketika betemu dengan Yuuma, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh ke dalam Kegilaan, tapi memang sudah lama aku merasa ada yang aneh dari diri Yuuma. Sayangnya, Yuuma tidak ingin menceritakannya sedikitpun kepadaku tentang keanehan itu.

Len berkata bahwa kegilaan Yuuma adalah salah satu yang terparahyang pernah tejadi selama sejarah Iblis di Teritori Neraka, hingga Raja Iblis harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menyelesaikannya. Raja Iblis, Ulrin Tori Enigma atau yang dulu pernah ku kenal dengan nama 'Rinto' saat bertarung dengannya, memiliki kekuatan langka untuk menekan Kegilaan pada dirinya sendiri dan juga Iblis lainnya.

Tapi populasi pasti terus bertambah, dan kekuatan itu pasti ada batasnya. Perang 30 Tahun yang katanya dipimpin oleh Raja Iblis sendiri akhirnya diketahui penyebabnya sebagai 'Kegilaan dari Sang Raja'. Rinto jatuh ke dalam depresi ketika istrinya, Lenda Arcel Katastrope, meninggal. Memberikan anaknya sendiri kehidupan tanpa kasih sayang, dan berakhir dalam genggaman ketidak warasan.

Hal ini juga ku ketahui dari Len sendiri.

Pada hari dimana Yuuma kehilangan kewarasannya, Raja Iblis menggunakan sebagian dari kekuatannya untuk menyegel kegilaan itu ke dalam sebuah benda.

Benda itu adalah ikat kepala milik Yuuma.

Tapi setelah Kegilaan itu bisa terlepas, dan menjadikan Yuuma satu-satunya Iblis yang tidak akan bisa memiliki Kegilaan lagi, Yuuma tidak lantas membuang ikat kepala tersebut.

" _Yuuma mengatakannya padaku, jika dia membuang bagian dari dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan menjadi Yuuma lagi."_ Ucap Len.

Sejak saat itulah, Yuuma menyimpan ikat kepala itu sampai sekarang. Ketika dia memakainya, Kegilaan akan kembali menguasai tubuhnya, tapi seperti yang kalian lihat selama ini, Yuuma terlihat bisa mengendalikan Kegilaan tersebut dengan baik. Mungkin dia berlatih untuk menguasainya daripada hanya membawanya tanpa tujuan.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di tebing pantai, tempat Yuuma merasakan eksistensi yang menembus pelindung.

"Anjing laut?" Ucap Yuuma.

Jadi ini alasan kenapa udara terasa semakin dingin belakangan ini.

Pulau ini bergerak mendekati kutub, sepertnya ini ada di Antartika. Pulau ini bergerak dengan cepat agar tidak bisa terdeteksi, jadi ini bukan kejadian yang langka juga.

Hanya saja, sepertinya kali ini kami terlalu dekat dengan daratan, walau pulau ini memiliki perlindungan berlapis dan tidak bisa terlihat dari luar pulau, tetap saja terlalu dekat dengan daratan bisa membawa beberapa masalah.

"Pulau ini jadi semakin sering mendekati daratan, apa Len lupa kalau dia yang mengendalikan pergerakan pulau?!" Yuuma terlihat sedikit geram.

Aku hanya tertawa, cekikikan.

"Aku bilang juga apa, itu hanya ikan yang kelewat besar, kali ini ditambah dengan kumis."

Lalu aku sukses mendapat pukulan di kepala.

Lelaki macam apa yang memukul wanita?!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Kami kembali dari tebing pantai dengan cepat.

Tentu, dengan kebencian yang menyengat hebat.

Ketika udara mulai semakin terasa dingin, Yuuma menyalakan api unggun, aku juga berniat menyalakan satu untuk diriku sendiri, tetapi Yuuma menggerakan dagunya ke depan dengan gestur yang kasar.

Akhirnya aku ikut duduk di sekitaran api unggun itu, tentu berlawanan dengan tempat Yuuma duduk.

"Kenapa Len sangat lama sih…" Gerutu ku.

Saat aku menggerutu lebih jelas, Yuuma melihat ku tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Jawabku jutek.

"Ritsu, jangan-jangan kau…"

"APA?!" Ucapku semakin jutek.

"Menyukai Len?"

Hah?

Itulah reaksiku saat mendengar perkataan Yuuma.

"Lebih baik menyerah, Len tidak akan melupakan Rin, apalagi kau juga yang secara tidak langsung membunuh Rin, jangan banyak berharap." Ucap Yuuma.

"Hah? Apa kau bercanda? Aku disini untuk mengawasinya, jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, tidak mungkin juga aku suka dengan seorang bocah ingusan." Jawabku jutek..

"Kau juga belum setua itu untuk mengatai Len sebagai 'bocah ingusan'." Jawabnya

"Entah kenapa, sepertinya kita semakin tidak bisa akrab ya…" Ucapku dengan wajah marah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang hitam besar muncul di samping kami, dari dalamnya, Len berjalan sambil membawa tas yang besar dan juga beberapa tas kecil di tangannya.

"Aku kembali." Ucap Len.

Dia keluar dari lubang hitam itu dan meletakkan bawaannya, lalu dia tersungkur ke tanah dengan cepat.

"Sejuknya… Aku harus berjalan jauh sebelum bisa membuka portal untuk ke sini…" Ucap Len.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal makanan, berburu dan bercocok tanam tidak selamanya memberikan hasil yang kita inginkan, apalagi hewan di pulau ini makin menipis jumlahnya." Ucap Yuuma.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya darimana Len datang, gampangnya sih, dia cari makanan.

"Len, maaf kalau menyela istirahatmu, sebaiknya kau berhenti bergantung dengan Pendeta Inggris itu. Akan gawat kalau kau diikuti dan kita ketahuan." Ucap ku kepada Len.

Kenapa aku berkata demikian? Len baru saja datang dari suatu tempat di dekat Inggris, dia meminta bantuan dari seseorang yang dia kenal di sana, dan itu sangat mengganggu ku.

"Dia cemburu kau dekat-dekat dengan pendeta tua dari Inggris." Celetuk Yuuma.

Aku tidak ingin membalasnya dan aku tidak perlu tahu bagaimana ekspreksi Len sekarang.

Len menjawab perkataanku tiba-tiba.

"Aku janji kita tidak akan sesering itu, lagipula aku dan Clara sendiri sudah kenal lama, dia bahkan mengirim perbekalan lewat orang-orang yang dia tidak kenal, mengirimnya melalui paket demi paket dan dia tidak menemuiku langsung. Dia sendiri yang berkata akan membantu jika aku butuh bantuan." Jawab Len.

"Bukannya itu terlalu mencurigakan?! Aku tenang saja pada awalnya, tapi sekarang aku mulai khawatir. Setiap kau menghubunginya, bukannya dia perlahan akan mengetahui lokasi kita? Bukannya ini adalah jebakan tersembunyi?!" Ucapku dengan kasar.

"Ritsu, dengarkan aku, hanya dua orang di luar yang tahu bahwa aku masih hidup, Pendeta Agung Clara Crossfield dan Pendeta Agung Lapis Adelaide. Aku sudah sangat yakin dengan metode ku dalam meminta bantuan dan lagi mereka memberikan bantuan karena merasa berhutang atas beberapa kasus lama kepadaku. Bahkan Pangeran Inggris, yang seharusnya adalah salah satu rekan dan sahabat terbaikku tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Akan ada masa dimana mereka tidak akan membantu kita lagi, jika bisa, kita harus mengumpulkan semua bantuan yang kita terima saat ini semaksimalkan mungkin. Kita akan hidup di sini selamanya, hingga kita membusuk dan mati jikalau itu memang terjadi. Menyia-nyiakan bantuan akan membuat kita kesulitan di masa depan kelak. Hubungan ini juga diperlukan untuk terus mengetahui keadaan di dunia luar, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus tetap melakukannya hingga ini berakhir dengan sendirinya." Ucap Len, panjang dan lebar.

Aku kalah dalam adu argument, dengan seorang bocah.

"Sekarang siapa yang bocah?" Yuuma berkata sambil cengengesan.

Ingin rasanya aku menendang bokongnya sekarang juga…

.

.

.

Hari beranjak malam dengan cepat.

Sekarang sudah tengah malam sepertinya.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku.

Kekacauan baru mulai terjadi di luar sana… Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Kau juga terjaga?"

Ketika aku keluar dari gubuk sederhana yang kami buat, aku bisa melihat Len duduk tepat di depanku, menatap langit.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, lalu ikut menatap langit juga.

Ketika aku melihatnya lagi, perasaanku bergejolak tidak karuan, membuatku teringat lagi kenapa aku berakhir mendukungnya dan tidak lagi ingin membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Pada saat itu, semuanya terjadi di tengah perang.

Aku mengikuti Len yang turun langsung ke tengah-tengah medan perang di Eropa.

Pada saat itu sabotase perang terjadi, beberapa negara Eropa yang tergabung di dalam Great Britain Monarchic tidak mengirimkan perintah evakuasi pada penduduk sipil, pasukan Malaikat-Iblis yang datang menyerang dikejutkan dengan adanya warga sipil, sesuai Perjanjian Perang Internasional, negara sipil tidak boleh diikutkan perang.

Pada saat itu pasukan Malaikat-Iblis kalang kabut karena kode etik perang dilanggar, ketika mereka semua hendak mundur karena masalah tersebut, pasukan gabungan Dunia yang bersiaga di Eropa menyerang mereka semua dari belakang.

Akhirnya karena tersulut emosi akibat kelicikan dan ketidak konsistenan dalam mematuhi kode etik yang berlaku, pasukan Malaikat-Iblis tetap berperang dalam neraka dimana kerumunan warga yang tidak bersalah juga ikut terjebak.

Pusat GBM di Inggris sendiri tidak tahu-menahu soal strategi licik ini, tapi Len langsung mengetahuinya dan mendatangi Inggris dalam waktu singkat. Menerobos masuk ke Istana Kerajaan dan mengecam Kyte Baron Stanfield, Putra Mahkota Inggris yang bertanggung jawab atas pasukan Eropa saat itu, yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Len sempat mengamuk di istana, tapi kedatangan dari dua orang ksatria, sekaligus penyihir tingkat S, Reiss Balakovic dan Elizabeth Hazel Ruina langsung membuat amukan Len berhenti seketika.

Setelah kecaman yang menakutkan dari Len tersebut, Len pergi langsung ke tengah medan perang dengan sihir dimensi dan jatuh tersungkur ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Bangunan hancur, seluruh kota terbakar.

Berbagai macam _power suit_ raksasa tergeletak di tepian jalan, setengah hancur. Langit dipenuhi Malaikat dan juga Iblis yang bertarungn dengan pasukan gabungan Dunia.

Apa yang membuat Len syok berat adalah, ratusan mayat yang bergelentangan di hadapannya.

Aku mengikutinya dalam diam ketika Len terhuyung-huyung berjalan menghampiri mayat-mayat tersebut.

" _Tidak… Bukan ini yang aku inginkan…"_ Ucapnya saat itu.

Dia berjalan tanpa tenaga, seakan seluruh jiwanya terhisap perlahan-lahan akibat emosi dan juga rasa depresi karena gagal melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Saat matanya semakin terbuka lebar dengan tangisan yang mengalir perlahan, Len mendengar sebuah rintihan. Dia berlari dengan cepat, mengais puing-puing bangunan dengan tangannya sendiri dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil di sana.

Gadis tersebut terluka parah, anehnya, Len benar-benar menunjukkan wajah lega, seakan dia terlepas dari bebannya yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang lain yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Aku akan menyembuhkannya!"_

Len berusaha mengobatinya dengan sihir, tapi sihir Len hanya bisa mengobati luka fisik, tidak dengan stamina dan juga _Mana_ atau energi kehidupan yang sudah terlanjur terkuras habis.

Pada saat itulah, Len mengatakannya dengan keras.

" _Aku akan membagi Mana ku dengannya!"_

Pada saat itu pula, aku langsung menahan tangan Len.

" _Apa kau gila?! Membagi energi kehidupanmu yang istimewa dengan seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan tidak kau kenal?! Kau atau dia, kalian berdua bisa mati!"_ Ucapku dengan lantang.

" _AKU TIDAK BISA MATI DAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA MATI! KAU TAHU ITU!"_

" _Bukannya kau ingin menyelamatkan seluruh dunia?! Wajar jika ada pengorbanan! Jangan buang waktumu untuk anak kecil ini! Segera hentikan perang yang tidak berarti ini dengan kekuatanmu!"_

" _Aku bisa melakukannya nanti!"_

Pada saat itu aku geram, aku marah. Aku merasa Len mulai melupakan alasannya melakukan perang mengerikan ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil.

" _Ketika kau menyelamatkannya! Orang lain mati di luar sana! Kau hanya menyelamatkan satu nyawa dan membiarkan ribuan lainnya mati!"_

" _Tapi dia masih bernafas!"_

" _Len! Kau harus tahu apa yang lebih penting! KAU TIDAK BISA MELINDUNGI SEMUA ORANG!"_

Kalimat itu akhirnya keluar dari bibirku.

Aku refleks langsung menutup bibirku.

Len menundukkan kepalanya, tapi dia tidak berhenti mengobati gadis kecil itu. Ketika dia melihatku, matanya mengeluarkan darah.

" _Aku… TAPI AKU BISA MENYELAMATKAN SETIAP ORANG! Apa gunanya aku melindungi banyak jiwa jika aku mengabaikan mereka yang kesusahan di depanku?! Apa artinya aku melindungi orang-orang ketika aku tidak menyelamatkan mereka?! Kau tahu apa yang aku ingin jaga dengan memulai perang ini, dan gadis kecil ini juga termasuk dari SETIAP ORANG yang ingin aku selamatkan! Menyelamatkan bukan berarti harus melepas orang-orang dari kematian!"_

Di saat aku merenungkan perkataan itu, si gadis kecil terbatuk-batuk dan mulai membuka matanya, di saat yang sama, Len memeluk gadis itu dengan erat dan berkata 'Terima kasih karena sudah percaya padaku'.

Sesaat kemudian, dia terbang ke langit dan siap untuk menghentikan perang bodoh yang mengorbankan rakyat sipil ini.

Aku masih bingung dengan ucapannya, aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi entah darimana, Yuuma sudah ada di sampingku, menahan pundakku.

" _Jangan kejar dia."_

" _Tapi!"_

" _Ritsu, apa seorang manusia pantas untuk mengeluhkan keluh kesahnya?"_ Tanya Yuuma tiba-tiba.

" _Tentu saja! Kita bukan manusia jika tidak boleh mengeluh, walau hanya membawa tangisan, walau tidak menyelesaikan masalah, mengeluh adalah sifat alami manusia!"_ Ucapku dengan lantang.

" _Lantas, apa kau pernah mendengar Len mengeluh di depan orang-orang?"_ Tanya nya lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku terdiam.

" _Itulah apa yang dirasakan Len. Dia juga ingin mengeluh, memiliki orang yang bisa mendengar keluh kesahnya, tapi semenjak orang yang bernama Tokimiya Rin pergi dari sisinya, dia berhenti mengeluh… Karena dia sudah tidak menganggap dirinya lagi sebagai seorang 'Manusia'. Bukan Manusia dalam artian ras, tapi rasa kemanusiaan yang dimiliki Manusia."_ Lanjut Yuuma.

Aku langsung mengingatnya lagi, menyelamatkan bukan berarti melepas dari kematian.

Tidak lagi memiliki rasa kemanusiaan…

Apakah itu berarti…

" _Len sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai alat untuk membawa perdamaian, membawa apa yang pantas bagi dunia. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh baginya. Dia sudah tidak menganggap dirinya memiliki rasa kemanusiaan lagi. Selama dunianya dipenuhi senyuman dia merasa bahwa dia akan bahagia. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya Len rasakan, itu karena kita berdua tidak pantas menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Len sadar bahwa ketidak inginannya untuk mengeluh membuat hatinya menjadi sekeras baja, tapi dia tetap tidak mengeluh dan melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan sebaik mungkin."_ Yuuma berkata dengan sedih.

" _Lantas, kenapa dia tidak membuka dirinya padamu?! Pada kita?!"_

" _Ingat Ritsu, kau yang ada sekarang akan berubah tidak lama lagi."_

Aku mendengar itu dari Yuuma ketika itu, walau aku belum mengerti, ketika Konfrontasi Besar Sains dan Sihir selesai, aku akhirnya mengerti apa yang Yuuma maksud.

" _Len akan mempertaruhkan segalanya demi dunia yang dia janji akan lindungi, kita tidak pantas memberinya pandangan hidup yang lain, karena apa yang dia putuskan sekarang adalah peninggalan dari orang yang sangat dia cintai… Kita hanya bisa mendukungnya, bukan atas rasa kasihan, tapi berdiri di atas janji setia kepadanya dan kesetaraan atas rasa saling percaya."_

Aku terdiam pada saat itu, tapi sekarang, aku mengerti apa yang Yuuma maksud.

" _Jika kau memang seseorang yang menyandang gelar Pahlawan, dukunglah dia, tetaplah ada di samping Len yang memberikan seluruh hidupnya demi dunia, melebihi apa yang kita berikan sebagai pahlawan untuk dunia ini."_

Setelahnya Yuuma pergi dari sampingku.

Kata-kata itu membekas keras di dalam hatiku.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Len mengeluarkan kekuatan dahsyat untuk menghentikan petempuran yang tengah terjadi dan mengubur semua rakyat sipil yang meninggal dengan tangannya sendiri.

Apa yang Len lakukan seakan menamparku dengan keras.

Apakah selama ini aku telah mencoba membunuh kebenaran? Hal yang seharusnya menjadi tujuan bagiku sebagai seorang yang menyandang gelar Pahlawan?

Aku akhirnya tersadar ketika Konfrontasi berakhir, dan kata-kata tersebut makin membekas di hatiku. Memberikanku sebuah kesimpulan…

Apa yang aku kejar selama ini adalah dendam…

Aku menggunakan tujuan mulia yang diberikan kepadaku sebagai alat pemuas diriku sendiri tanpa aku sadari, keinginan membunuh Len adalah buah dari keegoisan itu.

Aku akhirnya tahu, Len yang tidak bergantung pada siapapun menjadi sosok yang bersinar, sangat bersinar di depanku. Berbeda denganku yang bergantung dengan kekuatanku sendiri hingga ke akarnya, Len tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Aku merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh setelah menyadarinya.

Apa yang sebenarnya ku kejar selama ini adalah bayang-bayang ego yang ingin aku wujudkan hanya karena sebuah takdir buruk yang tidak ku inginkan menimpaku. Akhirnya aku merasa malu, aku malu dengan diriku sendiri.

Pemikiran inilah yang menjadi dasar alasan ku yang baru, untuk berdiri sebagai pengamat dunia yang perlahan hancur ini. Memperbaiki seutuhnya tidaklah mungkin, tapi aku tahu, dengan mengikuti Len, aku bisa memperbaiki sisi-sisi dunia yang bisa membawa perubahan terhadap kehancuran yang tengah terjadi.

Walau alasannya untuk menyelamatkan dunia berasal dari orang lain, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya selama apa yang dia lakukan bisa membawaku kembali dari jurang dendam.

Memperbaiki diriku yang sudah rusak ke dalam ego hanya karena takdir yang tidak ku inginkan.

.

.

.

Itulah kisah mengapa aku berakhir ada di samping Len.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika aku bersama Len, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, wajahku terasa semakin panas, dan aku merasa sangat senang hanya bisa duduk di sampingnya atau berbicara dengannya walau hanya sedikit.

" _Menyukai Len?"_

Mungkin perkataan Yuuma benar.

Walau aku sendiri menolaknya, tanpa sadar perasaan ini terus berkembang.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar menyukainya…" Ucapku pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" Len tiba-tiba bertanya padaku, aku terkejut dan langsung menggeleng sebagai balasan.

Suasana hangat ini, aku berharap bisa berlangsung untuk selamanya.

"Ritsu, aku merasakan ada kehancuran lain yang datang di luar sana, sepertinya aku harus bersiap untuk perang yang selanjutnya… Demi menjaga dunia tetap pada jalurnya… Apa kau bersedia ada di sampingku untuk membantu?" Tanya Len di tengah tenangnya malam.

Aku juga merasakannya, ada yang tidak beres.

Tapi jika itu bersamamu, aku bersedia, selama dunia bisa kembali sebagaimana mestinya.

"Aku menyanggupi pemintaanmu, aku akan mengawasimu sekali lagi, dan jika keadaan berjalan diluar kendali…" Ucapku terputus.

"Bunuhlah aku, sebagaimana mestinya itu dilakukan jika aku hilang kendali." Lanjut Len.

Dia berkata 'bunuhlah aku', dengan tenang dan diiringi senyuman, seakan hidupnya sendiri tidak lagi berharga.

Tapi pasti… Pasti masih ada orang lain yang tidak ingin kau mati…

"Oleh karena itu jangan biarkan aku sampai membunuhmu…" Ucapku pelan.

Wajahku memerah kalau-kalau omongan ku ini terdengar olehnya, tapi di saat aku menoleh ke arah Len, dia masih tersenyum menatap langit penuh bintang.

Aku melihat tangannya, perlahan, aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menggenggam tangannya, tapi aku menghentikannya… Tidak, tidak boleh… Ini bukan cinta, ini tidak boleh menjadi cinta…

Aku sudah senang hanya bisa ada di sampingnya..

Iya, itu sudah cukup bagiku…

Selama dunia dan dirinya tetap berada di sisiku… Aku siap menghadapi takdir apapun itu…

Baik itu kau, ataupun aku, kita tidaklah sama, apa yang kau miliki dan apa yang aku miliki mungkin serupa, tapi sadarlah, keserupaan itu tidak bisa menutupi perbedaan di antara kita, itulah alasan kenapa aku memilihmu...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _I Live In Disgrace"_

" _I Walk On Despair"_

" _I Face It All With Delight"_

" _That's What Made Life So Bright."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Side story Phantasm selesai juga, dalam waktu dekat, KSJ akan menyusul, gak sampe seminggu kok, maaf sekali lagi atas keterlambatannya. m(_ _)m

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


End file.
